


Moonlight Serenade

by subarashiiashita



Series: Desafio de Janeiro [2]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Songfic, prompt list
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subarashiiashita/pseuds/subarashiiashita
Summary: Teresa sentia como se flutuasse. O suave movimento da dança e a voz de Ella Fitzgerald faziam com que aquele momento mais parecesse algo saído de um de seus sonhos.
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Series: Desafio de Janeiro [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087073
Comments: 12
Kudos: 5





	Moonlight Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> OLAR!  
> Dando sequência ao Desafio de Janeiro, temos a segunda palavra da lista: "luar". Resolvi imitar o Fushigikage e fazer uma fanfic com os dois dançando e sendo lindos, porque eles merecem demais, cara. Aliás, essa história acabou meio que sendo uma continuação da anterior, mas isso não quer dizer que as próximas serão lineares.  
> A música é Moonlight Serenade, na versão da linda e maravilhosa Ella Fitzgerald. Dá o play e aproveita a voz desse mulherão enquanto lê a história: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FADgFkQVXqY&ab_channel=finetunesJazz Boa leitura!

Encarou seu reflexo no espelho. Parecia estar tudo bem: o cabelo estava no lugar, a maquiagem simples estava bem feita e o vestido estava em ótimas condições, sem amassados. Porém, por que sentia tanto nervosismo?

  
Quando Jane a convidara para um "jantar especial", horas mais cedo, seu impulso inicial fora o de recusar. Estavam ali a trabalho e deviam agir como tal; não havia tempo para distrações. Como de costume, ele não se deu por vencido e insistiu algumas vezes até finalmente convencê-la. Afinal, que mal teria un jantar mais elegante? Os dois precisariam comer de qualquer forma. Além disto, Teresa sentia, lá no fundo, vontade de fazer alguma coisa diferente, para variar- embora se recusasse a admitir isso para seu colega de equipe.

  
Ela ainda se lembrava do sorriso satisfeito de Patrick quando ela concordara com a ideia. "Oito horas, no meu quarto. Use sua melhor roupa." E, desde então, não o vira mais. A face iluminada do ex-vidente permaneceu em seus pensamentos no resto do dia, e não a abandonou enquanto se arrumava. A ansiedade a distraiu, e logo o relógio já marcava o horário combinado. Respirou fundo e deu uma última olhada no penteado antes de, enfim, se encaminhar para o quarto ao lado.

  
Seu coração parecia bater mais forte a cada passo. Mas por que? Estava estranha desde o dia anterior, quando Patrick a vira somente de biquíni. No começo, ficara surpresa com a maneira confiante com que agira; porém, ao perceber os olhares dele, ficou um pouco nervosa. Não pelos olhares em si, mas por saber que ele retribuía seus sentimentos - sentimentos que ela própria não sabia que possuía.

  
Bateu na porta de Patrick e, quase imediatamente, ouviu seus passos. Logo foi recepcionada com um sorriso amplo, que fazia os olhos azuis do ex-vidente brilharem.

  
\- Uau, você está linda.

  
\- Você também está.

  
E realmente estava. Por algum milagre da natureza, Patrick trocara seu velho terno por outro, preto e um pouco mais refinado. Havia escolhido uma camisa branca simples, mas que completava o quadro perfeitamente. E nada de gravata, como de costume, mas Teresa preferia assim. Gostava de como ele havia deixado o botão do colarinho aberto, parecendo mais casual e confortável consigo mesmo. 

  
Ele a guiou até a sacada, onde uma mesa a aguardava com um par de velas acesas. Um conjunto de louças refinado, guardanapos e um carrinho de comida complementavam o quadro. Além das velas, a luz do luar era a única fonte de iluminação do local.

  
\- Nossa. Isso é... Tudo isso só para nós?

  
\- Eu diria que é mais para _você_ , Teresa. Você merece.

  
A agente sentiu o corpo vibrar quando o ouviu chamando-a pelo seu primeiro nome. Ele estava com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto; parecia estar planejando algo, desejando algo e tentando descobrir o que ela estava pensando, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Inconscientemente, deu um passo para ficar mais próxima de Jane.

  
\- Mas antes... Me concede uma dança? - disse ele, convidativo. Antes que Teresa pudesse responder, ele se aproximou do aparelho de som em cima da cômoda e apertou um botão. Logo o som tomou conta do quarto, e a agente sentiu seu coração mais leve.

  
\- Ella Fitzgerald... - comentou ela, quase num susurro.

Quando Jane se aproximou, os braços abertos, Teresa não hesitou e deixou-se envolver. Ele a levou novamente para a sacada, onde foram banhados pela luz do luar.

_I stand at your gate and the song that I sing is of moonlight_   
_I stand and I wait for the touch of your hand in the June night_   
_The roses are sighing a moonlight serenade_   
_The stars are aglow and tonight how their light sets me dreaming_   
_My love, do you know that your eyes are like stars brightly beaming?_   
_I bring you and sing you a moonlight serenade_

Teresa sentia como se flutuasse. Apoiou suas mãos na nuca de Jane, e não se deu conta quando apoiou a cabeça no ombros de seu companheiro. Ele conduzia a dança com maestria; suas mãos a seguravam na cintura com firmeza, e ela apenas se deixou levar. O suave movimento da dança e a voz de Ella faziam com que aquele momento mais parecesse algo saído de um de seus sonhos.

_Let us stray till break of day_   
_In love's valley of dreams_   
_Just you and I, a summer sky,_   
_A heavenly breeze kissing the trees_   
_So don't let me wait, come to me tenderly in the June night_   
_I stand at your gate and I sing you a song in the moonlight_   
_A love song, my darling, a moonlight serenade_

\- Você escolheu a música ideal. - murmurou Teresa, sentindo o perfume de Jane se desprendendo de seu pescoço. _Tão bom..._

  
\- Você acha?

  
\- Acho. Está falando de luar, e estamos dançando sob a lua.

  
\- Hum.

  
Ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos. A música estava terminando, mas os dois continuavam a se mover.

  
\- A gente podia fazer igual à música está dizendo, não é?

  
Teresa riu baixo, e moveu seu rosto para poder encarar Jane. Sabia o que ele estava querendo dizer, mas queria ouvir de sua boca, com todas as palavras.

  
\- E o que ela está dizendo?

  
\- Vou te mostrar.

  
E os lábios de Patrick encontraram os de Teresa, tímida e suavemente. Ela logo entreabriu a boca, permitindo-o intensificar o beijo. Seus dedos enroscaram-se nos cachos dourados, numa carícia carinhosa.

  
Depois de um bom tempo, os dois afastaram os rostos alguns centímetros; todavia, seus narizes ainda se tocavam, e Teresa podia ver que Patrick estava sorridente - assim como ela também estava.

  
\- Mas a música não estava falando do casal se beijando... - comentou baixinho Teresa, tentando evitar o riso. - Falava da brisa beijando as árvores.

\- Ah, uma metáfora.

\- É.

  
Os dois enfim pararam de se mover, e Patrick moveu suas mãos para tocar o rosto da sua parceira de dança. Houve uma longa e silenciosa troca de olhares enquanto ele acariciava carinhosamente a face dela com o polegar e ela retornava às carícias no cabelo loiro.

  
\- Você se importa com metáforas, Teresa?

  
\- Não.

  
Mais radiante do que de costume, Patrick aproximou seu rosto para mais um beijo.


End file.
